yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Strong
'Not to be confused with Evan Gilbert or Evan Acevedo. ' Evan's first appearance is in Play, Episode 10: “Greetings”Greetings, Summer, Fun, Dance, Sleep, Happy, Friends, Careful, Halloween, Move, Christmas, Share, Train, Love, Imagine, Picnic, Music, Science, Pool, Beach, Farm, Talent, Space, and Find. Special Appearance: Teeny Santa wearing an Orange Snowflake Sweater with a Teal Scarf. His other appearance was in Yo Gabba Gabba's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival wearing a Gooble shirt with black jeans Evan is the brother and sister of Mia Strong, Damon Strong, Sarah Strong, and Max Strong. Age: 6, 7, 8, and 10 Side: Gooble, Muno, Plex, Brobee, Costume for Halloween: Astronaut. Clothing for Friends: Baby Blue shirt with jeans, and a neon spacesuit Phrase: Summer means to me. Dancing, Swimming while having a picnic. moving along to the beat, listening to music on a train while being happy. art sharing loving and imaginable and pretend to celebrate Christmas and Halloween. Goal: Teacher 8-bit games: Popeye, Riverboat Racer, The Path, Trick Or Treat?, Recess Ritual (3x), Race to the Finish Line (4x) Flying Bed (3x), By The Beach, Skateboard Bonanza (with Luke), Go Kart Fun! (With Max), Flying Animals(with Penelope), Wonder Kid(2x), Airplanes Go!, Balloon Trouble (3x), Bird's Word, Wave Rush, Dinosaur Rock, and Joshua and Evan Kart 7 Toys: Plane,Motorcycle (3x), Robot (2x) (With Karter Reid) and (Isaac Acevedo),Tractor,Birthday Cake,Banana Boat (3x), Parrot (2x),Gift Train, Dinosaur, Party Horn (2x),Eggs, Bowling Pins, Rocketship, Dog, Trophy, Plane, Bathtub, Carrot (2x), Boogie Board, Magic Fish (2x),Football, Tree Stump, Hamster Appearances * In Summer and Dance, this kid wears a purple Brobee shirt with black jeans and Gold Jordans In the Super Music Friends Show In Summer, He wears Swim Shorts and spins a Neon Innertube around him. * In Fun, Sleep, Happy, Careful, Christmas, Share, Train, Love, and Imagine, this kid wears an Orange Brobee Sweater with black jeans and Neon Light Sketchers. * In, Halloween and Space, this kid wears a Neon Astronaut Suit with navy blue pants and Neon Light Sketchers. On his Toy, He wears a Red Plex Shirt with yellow shoulder sleeves. * In, Move, Greetings, and Together this kid wears a Yellow Muno Shirt with Blue Jeans and Black Heelys. * In, Find and Talent, this kid wears a Red Plex Shirt with yellow shoulder sleeves with Navy Blue Jeans and Neon Light Sketchers. * COMING SOON!!!!!! Trivia * Evan, Brayden, and Sarah were cast members for School and the backyard gang Season 6. * He is aunt is Julie Aigner-Acevedo. * His Astronaut squad in Halloween are Daniel Vasquez, Joshua Ramos, Noah Winters, Noah Strong, Evan Strong, and Jack Dorsey * Evan auditioned for Jack N' Skylar but didn't make the cut for Malachi. Jack made the cut. But he made the cut for Max. * On his toy in Greetings he wore Gold Headphones. * He also wore headphones in Fun,Christmas,Love,Imagine,and Space * Evan takes swimming lessons from his Dad. Category:Kids Category:Season 5 kids Category:Season 5 Category:Plex Category:Muno Category:Brobee Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Kids Category:Caucasian Kids Category:Strong Category:Day Category:Gooble Category:Fooful Category:Numbers Kids Category:Story Narrators Category:Kids who wear costumes Category:Kids with Headphones Category:Norwood Category:Winters Category:Acevedo Category:Dorsey Category:Tapp Category:Kids with braces Category:Kids who wear pajamas Category:Bonfire Category:Carlin Category:BBD Actors Category:Backyard Gang Category:CBeebies Presenters Category:NBeebies Presenters Category:Main characters